


Correction

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A bit of dancing cause I said so, Fluff and Angst, I can dream, I could not find a good title leave me alone, Lord Death giving Justin more attention then he probably ever give him in canon, Lord Death isn't the nicest rip, M/M, Only like... 3 people are going to read it anyway lmaooo, Resonance, Some headcanons sneaking in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Yes… I’ve been thinking that it's far more like witches to keep eternal prisoners. I think some executions will be in place soon, I want you ready for them Justin. You need a lot of practice on your resonance.”
Relationships: Justin Law & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949164) by [Colamiilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk). 



> I had to get this out of my system, theres so much other shit I have to work on but man I wanted to see Lord Death and Justin resonate so I did it. There's 1 part that has a headcanon I went more into in a fic called 'Masked' I linked but really its not that important to read.

Justin had been called in for maintenance, an odd word that had definitely peaked his curiosity when he had first entered the opposing Death Room. It sounded like a correctional word, like he was going to be ‘fixed’ somehow. He had no idea what he had done wrong or what ‘fix’ was going to happen here… but all his guesses hadn’t come anywhere close to this. 

Lord Death’s hands were running over his body, each one almost the size of his entire waist. Every touch was soft, careful, and made Justin bite on his knuckles to not make any sinful noises. This wasn’t supposed to entice any enjoyment here, this apparently was just work on their resonance, making sure that Justin would be able to transform entirely and connect to Lord Death’s overwhelming powerful soul in an instant if need be. Letting out a shaky breath Justin arched weirdly, trying to sit still like he was told but having a hard time managing it. 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve felt a meister’s hands on your body, hasn’t it? When was the last time you were treated like a weapon Justin?” Lord Death’s words were quiet, not really looking for him to answer but undeniably curious. A small embarrassing whine leaked out of Justin’s throat, followed by a pathetic whimper as Death’s thumbs started to rub at his back while his hands closed around the entirety of his small bony chest. He was shaking like a leaf, trying to hold up his composure but having more than just a hard time. 

“I’m wondering if we need to do this more often… you can’t be such a stranger to this feeling that you don’t know what to do. I need you at the ready like the rest of my scythes.” Justin wasn’t able to stop himself from moaning in distress at that, imagining doing this again and again until he got used to it. That felt impossible. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get used to this. Lord Death’s hands felt firm but the rest of him felt wispy and unreal, the silk of his robe so smooth that it almost felt like nothing but smoke.

“Lord Death, I- I’m not sure how this-” One of the god’s hands moved up to hold onto his face, cupping his entire jaw and the side of one of his eyes in it's warm grasp. Justin shut up immediately and let himself be bent back to make eye contact with the gentle god. The bone mask looking down at him betrayed no emotion but stole every single reaction in his soul for itself. Justin didn’t fight it, he’d give Lord Death anything. He knew he was nothing more than a doll in Death’s lap right now and he was more than ok with having that role.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve proceeded with a full fledged execution, since I’ve actually used your weapon form… it’s really such a waste. You've always been a truly elegantly crafted weapon.” Justin couldn’t even see straight, the praise was making the world go pink and his mouth, spinal column and brain feel as if it was on fire. It was overwhelming, it was making him short circuit, it was everything he could’ve ever wanted. He had spent years dreaming of this, sinful nights imagining what he didn’t deserve to even think of. Even his most selfish fantasies had been nothing like this though.

“Yes… I’ve been thinking that it's far more like witches to keep eternal prisoners. I think some executions will be in place soon, I want you ready for them Justin. You need a lot of practice on your resonance.” One of Lord Death’s thumbs ran gently over the side of his face and over his lips, Justin could feel how wet and glossy they had gotten and blushed. He was really making a fool of himself, completely melting, his eyes glazing over as he got lost in Lord Death’s words and gentle ministrations. He was having a hard time focusing on what was at hand, executions? There were executions coming up? He… He couldn’t focus like this, he needed Lord Death to stop so he could listen to his orders, there was no way he would ever be able to pull himself out of this heaven alone.

“Just calm down, relax and let yourself go. Have trust in your meister, give yourself over, expose your soul, let down your guard and become pliable for me. I will use you to your potential.” Each command that came from Lord Death threw Justin off more and more. He really had forgotten how resonance worked. It was such a non-issue for him that he had forgotten how to become nothing more than a weapon, to give himself up and let himself be used however his meister saw fit. Moaning in a bit of distaste he bent weirdly in Lord Death’s arms, trying to release his soul wavelength and become the tool he had spent so long training to be. 

“There we go, yes, what a beautiful soul you have. I thought I had seen my last Guillotine Scythe centuries upon centuries ago… how perfect it was to find you.” Whimpering Justin felt a few tears squeeze out of his eyes, the strain it was taking to give up his self control as well as the blow of hearing he was exactly what he had always wanted to be for Lord Death was too much for him, he felt like he was going to burst and rip himself apart. Lord Death made a few hushing noises and picked up one of his legs, letting Justin dip down over one of his arms as he lifted it up and with a squeeze and a pull, turned it into the long heavy wood of one of his guillotine bases. 

“Such a good job, already you’ve gotten the hang of resonance again. You were always such a fast learner my scythe.” Scrunching up in rejection of having someone else transform him he quickly bit down the feeling and let himself relax again. He was safe, Lord Death wouldn’t use him improperly or hurt him. He trusted Lord Death’s decisions and executions. Sighing he let Lord Death transform his other leg without any real struggle. He wasn’t sure what was happening here or why he was being transformed in sections rather than all together, but he didn’t worry about it. 

Lord Death’s hand caressed his face, brushing his thumb over the warm globe of his cheek to reveal the shiny silver mask beneath. The way the god hummed in approval made Justin’s heart twist up and burn, a small whimper falling from his lips as he struggled to not lose his composure entirely. He felt like the world was going fuzzy around the edges, as if everything was dissolving into an ocean that would whisk him away with each tide of Lord Death’s fingers. 

There was a low chuckle that brought Justin back for a second, and as he felt himself being moved and propped up on Lord Death’s lap, his now wooden legs digging into the floor he woke back up entirely. He was concerned at what was happening, where he was being moved to, why he was being moved. His panic was obvious and the sigh of disappointment that came out of Lord Death hit him like a bullet. 

“Justin you have to trust me, saying you do and singing praise is one thing. I need you to actually be able to perform for me.” Making a pathetic sniffling noise the scythe felt his eyes grow hot as he took the criticism. He did trust Lord Death, he did, he wasn’t just saying that. So why wasn’t he able to let himself go? How did other weapons not have this problem? What was wrong with him? Getting pushed further upward Justin stumbled on his legs, they had been transformed outside of the ground and had never properly anchored, he was literally balancing on sticks, daring to fall down. Lord Death let go.

Justin was less stable than a baby deer, tearing up and trying to stop himself from looking as pathetic as he felt right now. He must look like a pitiful monster right now, a half transformed demon weapon that couldn’t even hold itself upright. Stumbling over himself the scythe threw his arms forward, trying to at least save his face from cracking against the floor. The floor never hit though. Lord Death caught him again.

“See, you need direction, a meister, to properly use your weapon form- you need someone else to do this for you.” With that Lord Death yanked his arms up, pulling his stomach taught and out into it's hollow bracket. His blade came out almost in reflex after that, making sure the vulnerable thin edges of his frame weren’t left without any type of defense. There was one final tug, and just like that he was a fully transformed guillotine. 

It had been years since he had taken this form, and more than just a little bit uncomfortable, but the words of praise he heard from Lord Death made it worth it. Justin let himself indulge in the pride of doing something he hated correctly and to the standards of Lord Death. The god’s hands ran over his blade and handle before testing it, letting Justin’s soul drop suddenly to lob off the head of whatever imaginary person would’ve been executed had they been locked inside of the scythe. Justin felt his stomach knot up as he was lifted back up, his chain clicking on the old pulley that Lord Death held with a painful grip. 

The god’s soul wavelength was overwhelming, Justin felt like he was drowning in it, it wasn’t soft like it was at first though. Now it was scary. Justin didn’t want to lose control while he was like this, he didn’t want to be stuck in his weapon form, but he also knew he didn’t have a choice. His panic wasn’t productive, it was something to be embarrassed of in all honesty. His distrust of Lord Death was disgusting, his refusal to give his autonomy up to the god was pathetic. He was supposed to be the most devout of all the scythes, people believed him as he most devout. Why was he having such a hard time with this? 

“Here.” Lord Death’s voice was booming, controlling, and Justin felt his soul wavelength shrink in submission as a reflex. What he wasn’t expecting to have happen is for Lord Death to grab onto either side of his brackets and push them painfully inward, making the scythe cry out before suddenly being slingshotted back into his human form. It was such a rapid change that Justin couldn’t even figure out what happened before he was falling, been caught back into Lord Death’s arms and held tight against the god’s chest. 

“See? You can follow commands instantly if you just stop thinking about it so hard.” Blinking Justin looked up at Lord Death with a shocked expression, realizing he did indeed instantly transform in response to Lord Death’s soul wavelength telling him to. His eyes were as wide as saucers, staring up at Death with amazed eyes. The god set him back down, gently and slowly, letting his toes rest on the floor for a minute before letting his heels kiss the floor. Justin felt as if he had been stripped completely naked when Lord Death’s hands finally let go, all his vulnerabilities, weaknesses on display.

“Let’s try this again, I’m certain you can do it Justin, you just need to let go.” Swallowing thickly Justin nodded. He could already feel failure creeping up on him, the inevitable disappointment that he was going to cause. When Lord Death grabbed onto one of his hands Justin found his eyebrows knot up, he wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, he couldn’t feel Lord Death’s soul wavelength at all… Suddenly he was lifted up onto his toes, and within seconds was spinning. 

Lord Death had decided to spin him in a pirouette, as if they were dancing rather than resonating. The rushing air that came so suddenly left Justin dizzy and lightheaded. To say he was confused was an understatement, Lord Death pushed his arm down, making him spin out to the side, stretching out their arms so they were as far apart as they could be while still attached. Justin felt his eyes kept spinning, he felt sick moving so quickly, his coat had so much air ruffle it up that part of it was slung over his hip instead of staying down like it was supposed to. 

There was a brief second where Justin’s eyes finally focused and he could see Lord Death’s mask pushed partly to the side, his smile wide and pitious watching his scythe trip over himself. Justin’s breath caught, and then suddenly he felt his soul taken over. His body started growing uncontrollably and his blade came out with a sharp wink of light as he turned into his full towering form. 

It felt like whiplash to be transformed so quickly, and Justin couldn’t do anything but sit in Lord Death’s hand being wielded. He supposed this was how quickly most weapons transformed, and this was what he was expected to do, but he was still amazed at how quickly Lord Death had managed to get him into his enormous form. The god’s wavelength was truly impressive, able to turn Justin into a weapon and resonate with absolutely no reciprocation made. 

“It seems that we just need you distracted, and taking you by surprise doesn’t seem to be that hard.” With that Lord Death let him become human once again, not forcing him to hold the form for longer than a minute or so. It wasn’t like there was really any danger of him not being able to stay in his weapon form anyway, transforming wasn’t the hard part for him here, he had amazing control of it and anyone who had seen him fight was aware of that. If it weren’t for his inability to resonate he’d be the perfect weapon, only Lord Death could bring him up to that perfection. He was the only one who could manage to get Justin’s unruly soul to resonate the way it was supposed to. 

A second or two passed before Justin realized he was fully flesh and bone, but still in Lord Death’s grip and still resonated. The feeling was making him a bit nauseous and he found himself staring at his feet as he tried to adjust to the feeling. He had never resonated like this before, he didn’t even know it was possible until now. Making an odd gagging noise he looked up at Lord Death for pity, ashamed to need to tap out but feeling sick enough that he wanted someone to knock him out cold. Lord Death didn’t budge.

“I won’t make you stay in your weapon form, but you need to practice staying in resonance, you need to push yourself. Bear it for me.” Groaning Justin wiggled in his bruising grip, trying to at least be put down so he wasn’t just hanging from the hold under his armpits. The joint burned trying to hold his entire body weight up and he kicked a bit. He couldn’t grasp words right now but he wanted to be put down, picked up, anything. The pain was getting to be unbearable and he was hoping his desperate body language would be enough for Lord Death to get the hint. The thought repeated over and over in his head ‘please notice it hurts, please ease the pain, please stop it, pick me up, do something, it hurts.’ 

“Peril always seems to make learning go so fast, I’ll make it hurt less my scythe.” Blinking through his tears Justin sat amazed as Lord Death lifted him up into his arms, cradling him gently and letting some of the pain disappear as he didn’t have to strain to keep his arms from dislocating. Could.. Could Lord Death hear his thoughts? Was this what resonance did? If so, could he hear Lord Death’s thoughts? Or could only thoughts they really wanted the other to know be shared? Justin was so horribly unversed in all of this it was embarrassing. 

“Can you feel my soul Lord Death?” One of Lord Death’s arms came out from under him and pushed his mask back to expose his golden eyes and ruffled haphazardly cut monochrome hair. Justin shrank ever so slightly in submission, knowing that Lord Death had to be more than serious right now to be showing his face. Lord Death shifted his grip just enough for them to be making even stronger eye contact and Justin felt his heart skip a beat. The god smiled.

“I can my scythe, I always knew you were perfect for this.” Hearing those words felt like a gunshot. Justin’s throat knotted up and tears started to build up on his bottom lashes, thick and wet. Being called perfect by Lord Death was something so unbelievable he didn’t know what to do other than cry, biting onto his sleeves so he didn’t make any kind of embarrassing noise. Lord Death only laughed, his gold eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“Your wavelength is going haywire, that was really something you’ve wanted to hear, wasn’t it?” Turning beet red Justin nodded, knowing there was nothing he could hide while they were connected like this. Surprisingly Justin found he didn’t mind too much though. It wasn’t all that scary anymore and now that he was getting used to it it didn’t hurt either. Lord Death’s arms felt comfortable instead of overwhelming and the creeping feeling of someone else’s mind covering his own in a staticky haze didn’t feel as scary as it did protective now. 

“Hmm, well I think we’ve made great progress here. I’d say maintenance is done for now!” Lord Death’s cartoonish voice came back from wherever it had gone when he decided things had gotten serious and Justin did his best to hide his disappointment when their resonance was broken off and he was set back down. Lord Death’s mask slid back into place and a distance fell between them again, Justin was surprised at how cold and awful it felt. How he suddenly missed the thing he had felt so sick because of. 

“Well, you're excused Justin, I’ll call you back when you're needed.” Justin’s mouth twisted down, but nevertheless he nodded and bowed. He felt almost as if he had been left high and dry and that there was something more that was supposed to happen here, but he didn’t know what that was and even if he did he couldn’t ask anything of Lord Death. Still, as he turned on his heel to leave he couldn’t help but feel… violated. Used and forgotten. It stung far more than he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many of these weird ass fics I'd like to write but idk it can't always be me time so this is my indulgence for finishing my bone ID exam, after my muscle ID exam maybe I'll do another with a secret character >:3c and of course dw I'm still going to be doing mainly girijasu, I always need more Giriko in my life.


End file.
